Talk:MP7/@comment-34311255-20180112160924
This page has so many flaws and I will state them all here: 1. One of the disadvantages is Low accuracy HOWEVER the trivia states it has "Very high accuracy". It doesn't specify real life either so then ur basically a hypocrite at that point. Also on the matter of accuracy, have you played the game recently? It's actually pretty accurate. If you spray on a wall that's close-medium range, the bullets will go in a basically straight line upwards other than a slight shift to the right after a few bullets. this is also the same on longer distances, just more gaps. By slightly (and I mean slightly) holding down the mouse to the left, it then does indeed shoot very accurate. 2. It also states to strafe and burst medium range, but that is inself, false. From me, a MP7 main, strafing at all medium range is a mistake. When moving, the accuracy turns from good to bad in a instant. Though its not random bullets, the patterns turns from accurate to a big circle (made a circle of bullets when running forwards while spraying). It's not a good idea to move at medium range but instead, you can do so close range (tho its preferred to stand still if you want max accuracy). 3. DO NOT burst fire at longer distances, this is a noob mistake. I've even tried to 2 burst as well and I fail every time. The bullets have such a high gap when trying to burst at a long distance (example: From PIT in Dust2 to Site on A). Its much more preferred to tap instead. I've experimented and noticed that if you quickly tap someone at a long range and aim for headshots, you can actually 1v1 someone at that distance as long as the other player isn't shroud and misses shots. Though only do this if they don't know ur position as if they do, you will usually die. 4. Running out of ammo quickly is true, in fact, if you don't know how to manage the ammo, you will die a lot. There's been many cases where I miss bullets and run out in a second then usually die straight afterwards. But only noobs without aim will do this, good mains will not miss. You can get up to 2 kills (3 kills max if lucky) by managing ammo while spraying. but can get multiple kills alone because of its 2 head kills. 5. It does have a high reload time but it doesn't matter if the other team has better accuracy or not as its the player that is questioned in each 1v1, who has the better aim and knowledge of the weapon. The one with the biggest knowledge will win all the time. 6. Ignore the "can not engage shotguns or rifles bs", you can engage anyone, as long as you aim for the head and spray slightly downwards. However, do note that if you want the advantage, shoot first. if an ak shoots first, he will most likely get the kill. So if you meet someone, you need to have the bigger reaction time. Also aim for the head, not the chest. If you only see their head, tap and if you can only see the head + neck, aim for the neck and let go without controlling the spray as you will most likely kill them. This is only from a close-medium range. at longer, tap only. 7. It's also false that the mp7 has low damage and a high spread. You will only get a bad spread while running, though adaptable. While close-medium or medium range, the spread is low. It also has a medium-high damage output, because of it being the second highest in the smg category and also for its fire rate. You can easily out damage an M4A1/M4A4 and even a AK if you fire first. By comparison, the mp7 has about 25% more damage when spraying, which means unless ur one tapping, you do about 36,3 damage per second, out damaging the other rifles above. As long as you shoot first of course and both the rifles + mp7 shoot in the chest. Please make it Medium damage, not low. However, while tapping, the mp7 will lose. Its preferred to stay at a medium distance, and try to avoid long battles so id recommend as an example to stay on the sites and don't go long at dust2 or mid at cache if I where you. 8. How is it heavy for an smg? how is 12% heavy? Its rather light. its only a little heavier than the rifles and you only really notice it if you quickly change from the mp7 to knife or look at an object while doing so but in reality, you can easily rush with the weapon. Even though the spread gets big while running, you can get kills while doing so. But it does depend a little of luck at times. Its not recommended to jump with it. You can get kills if you are lucky but at most times, the spread will be wrong and you will get one tapped in the head. The mp7 does not force you to do anything, use it like you would any gun, like a m4 or ak. The only difference is don't duel long range unless lucky or unless you catch them off guard and don't try to wallbang someone if their behind any metal doors or bars, only if their behind props made out of wood. Please redo this wiki page, it has to be outdated. It cant be a bad weapon if I can solo queue to supreme (so far) with it. And by looking at the upsides, it almost has no downside. Its a great weapon to main. And even better because of its cheap cost and 600 reward. If you keep using the weapon and getting frags with it, you save money which you can use if teammates need drops to lessen how many eco's the team will do in a game. You also only need to do 2 eco at the start of a game to full-buy with it while the rest of the team will need to do 3-4 depending on what weapon they want to buy.